Various types of devices are known for dispensing coins, for example in change giving apparatus. Coins are commonly stored in tubes within each of which coins of a respective denomination are stacked face-to-face. The coins are usually dispensed by sliding the bottommost coin laterally out of the stack. One proposed arrangement incorporates a motor having a shaft which, when rotated in a first direction, drives a one-way clutch to operate a dispensing arm which strips the bottommost coin from a first stack, and which when rotated in the opposite direction drives a further dispensing arm via a second one-way clutch so that the bottommost coin of a second stack is dispensed.
Most, if not all, coin dispensers of all types suffer at least to some extent from occasional jamming problems when a coin is bent or deformed or becomes lodged in the wrong position and prevents correct dispensing. It would be desirable to provide an arrangement in which such problems are at least mitigated.